Russian Roulette
by mousse1992
Summary: Une affaire qui sort de l'ordinaire entraîne la détective privé Victoria Johnson sur les traces de la mafia russe de Boston. Elle pense avoir tout sous contrôle sauf peut-être cet insupportable agent du FBI qui a le don de lui mettre les nerfs à vif…
1. Chapter 1

** Comme vous l'aurez sans doute remarqué, cette histoire n'est pas celle de Veronica Mars mais celle de Victoria Johnson... Cependant, Russian Roulette m'a été fortement inspiré par Veronica Mars et j'ai pensé que cela pourrait plaire à certains d'entre vous. Si tel n'est pas le cas et que vous trouvez dérangeant de voir mon histoire dans cette catégorie, faites-le moi savoir dans une review et si il y a plus de mécontents que d'heureux lecteurs, je supprimerai cette fiction. **

**En attendant, pour ceux que ça intéresse, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

Déjà trois heures que durait la planque… Les deux thermos de café que j'avais pris soin d'emporter étaient désormais vides. Il était grand temps que tout cela se finisse. Je n'avais qu'une hâte : rentrer chez moi, m'affaler sur le canapé et manger de la glace caramel-vanille-noix de pécan en m'endormant devant une série B quelconque. Pas de grandes aspirations donc mais c'était toujours mieux que de se geler les fesses dans sa voiture à attendre qu'une ordure qui trompe sa femme daigne sortir de ce motel miteux en compagnie de sa –très probablement- blondasse de maîtresse.

Je soufflais sur mes mains dans la vaine tentative de me réchauffer. C'était définitivement une drôle d'idée que j'avais eu de vouloir devenir détective privé. Espionner des gens qui en trompent d'autres sans aucuns scrupules et devoir confirmer les soupçons de la personne qui vous a embauché, il y a plus gai comme job quand même ! Je sais pas, j'aurais pu devenir fleuriste ou infirmière tiens. Au moins, j'aurais apporté du réconfort comme ça au lieu d'être systématiquement porteuse de mauvaises nouvelles. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'on finit par s'y faire… Voir le visage soucieux et incertain de la « victime » devenir livide à la vue des preuves irréfutables qu'on lui met sous les yeux. Parfois il y a des larmes, parfois il y a de la colère, parfois du silence et de la résignation. Mais toujours il y a cette douleur déchirante qui vous transperce inévitablement quand on apprend qu'un être cher a trahi la confiance qu'on lui avait accordée. Le sentiment d'avoir été bafoué. Oui, être détective privé, ce n'est pas manier la loupe à la manière de Sherlock Homes ni déjouer les complots de malfrats malintentionnés à l'issue d'une course poursuite effrénée et encore moins résoudre des affaires de meurtres insolubles comme Hercule Poirot. Non, à 90%, ça consiste à traquer des salauds et à être stoïque devant la douleur que votre travail déclenche chez vos clients. J'aimerais les prévenir quand ils franchissent pour la première fois la porte de mon bureau « Faites demi-tour. Ce que vous êtes venu chercher ici ne vous apportera rien si ce n'est de la souffrance ». Mais je ne le fais pas parce que je sais que c'est inutile. De toute façon, ils ne m'écouteraient pas. Alors je les accueille avec mon plus grand sourire et une tasse de café fumante en leur demandant comment je peux les « aider ».

Ah, ça y est ! Il se décide enfin à sortir. Et bingo ! Gagné, une blondasse… Allez, fais un joli sourire pour la photo. Je prenais quelques clichés compromettants avant de déposer mon reflex sur le siège passager et de mettre le contact. Ca y est, mon travail était terminé… enfin presque. Ne restait plus qu'à remettre le dossier à cette pauvre Mme Whislaw demain matin.

* * *

><p>Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, je me garais finalement devant chez moi et m'engouffrais dans l'ascenseur. Au 8e étage, les portes s'ouvrirent, me laissant libre passage. En entrant dans mon appartement, je fus accueillie par un miaulement mécontent. Le pauvre Merlin devait se sentir un peu délaissé et surtout il devait être mort de faim… Je déposais mon sac sur la table de la cuisine avant de servir le lait : dans une coupelle pour ma boule de poile grise et dans un verre pour moi. Cette soirée m'avait épuisé et je n'aspirais finalement plus qu'à une bonne nuit de sommeil. Je n'avais même pas faim, comme c'était souvent le cas après la conclusion d'une affaire. Je me brossais donc les dents en écoutant les messages sur mon répondeur. Le premier était de ma meilleure amie Nina.<p>

« Vickiiiiiiiiiiiiiie ! Tu es vivante ou tu as fini par te faire kidnapper par un de ces canons que tu prends en filature ?

Je soupirais sans pouvoir réprimer un léger sourire. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Nina tombe sur une de mes photos dans le dossier Cartright ? Depuis, elle s'imaginait que tous les types que je filais étaient mignons… ce qui était loin d'être le cas, sans compter que je filais aussi pas mal de femmes car les hommes n'avaient pas le monopole de l'adultère…

Ca fait plus d'une semaine que je n'ai pas eue de nouvelles et j'aimerais savoir ce que tu deviens. En choisissant de devenir chirurgien neurologiste, je ne pensais pas qu'il serait possible que ma meilleure amie ait moins de temps libre que moi ! Bref, tout ça pour dire que Lucas, oui LE Lucas, chef du service de cardiologie, organise une soirée de charité pour récolter des fonds en faveur des enfants nigérians atteints de malformations cardiaques. Et, euh, ben… je veux pas y aller toute seule ! Ca te dirait pas de m'accompagner ? C'est demain. Steuplait ! Je te revaudrais ça, promis. Une glace caramel-vanille-noix de pécan chez Joe's tous les samedis pendant 3 mois, ça te semble être un bon deal ? Bon j'en ai marre de parler à ton répondeur alors rappelle-moi ok ? Bisous ! »

Sacrée Nina… Il n'y avait vraiment qu'elle pour me remonter le moral après une journée de travail déprimante… et mon père pensais-je alors que je pressais le bouton de mon répondeur pour écouter le second message et que sa voix retentit dans la pièce.

« Victoria Silver Elisabeth Jonhson, auriez-vous disparu de la surface de cette satanée planète ? Alors comme ça on oublie son vieux père ? Fille indigne !

Le ton faussement outré qu'il avait adopté me fit lever les yeux aux au ciel.

Enfin, si ça t'intéresse de passer un peu de temps avec le vieux débris que je suis, sache que j'ai réussi à obtenir des billets pour le match du 18 des Red Sox contre les Yankees.

Cette fois-ci, mon sourire atteignit probablement mes oreilles. Gé-ni-al ! On allait les laminer !

En tout cas, prends bien soin de toi d'ici là. Rappelle-toi : trois repas par jour, sept heures de sommeil et pas plus de cinq litres de café ! »

Mon répondeur m'annonça la fin de mes messages et un rapide coup d'œil à ma montre m'apprit qu'il était déjà plus d'une heure du matin. J'envoyais un rapide texto à Nina lui assurant que je l'accompagnerai à cette soirée de charité bien que je détestais l'ambiance qui y régnait et qu'il faudrait donc sûrement prévoir double ration de glace puis je me glissais sous ma couette. Le ronronnement de Merlin qui s'était roulé en boule à mes pieds me berça et je sombrai dans un sommeil profond et dénué de rêves.

**Voilà pour le premier chapitre. Surtout, n'oubliez pas de me dire si cela vous plaît ou si je dois dégager cette fic de ce site ^^** Je vous mets tout de suite le second chapitre si le premier ne vous a pas suffi pour vous faire une idée...


	2. Chapter 2

Comme tous les jours depuis presque un mois, je me réveillai au son de « Fireworks » de Katy Perry. Non pas que je sois une grande fan de la chanteuse mais ma filleule de huit ans avait traficoté mon portable un soir où Nina et moi étions absorbées dans une de nos conversations légendaires et je ne m'étais jamais décidée à changer les paramètres de mon réveil. Et puis je devais avouer que les paroles de la chanson me plaisaient bien et m'aidaient à me lever pour affronter les journées de boulot déplaisant comme celle qui m'attendait.

Une douche et un café plus tard, je sortais de chez moi et me fondais d'un air résigné dans les bouchons matinaux qui parsemaient quotidiennement ma route jusqu'au bureau. A neuf heures pile, j'étais assise en face de Mme Whislaw, le dossier contenant les photos sans équivoque de la veille et le compte-rendu complet de mes investigations dans les mains. Je lui tendis l'enveloppe kraft en gardant une expression neutre. Il était déjà assez gênant de se savoir trompée sans avoir en plus à supporter le regard plein de pitié de celle qui l'avait découvert. Les regards condescendants ne manqueraient sûrement pas d'ici quelques temps…

Elle esquissa un sourire et me dit calmement:

« Vu l'épaisseur de l'enveloppe, j'imagine qu'il y a des révélations intéressantes dans ces feuillets. » Puis après un petit silence, elle ajouta en soupirant « C'est bien. Merci pour ce travail efficace Mlle Johnson ».

Elle se leva, me tendit un chèque déjà rempli et quitta mon bureau en me faisant signe que ce n'était pas la peine que je la raccompagne. Finalement, je préférais encore ça à la cascade de larmes et au désarroi auxquels je devais parfois faire face…

Bien, je n'avais pas d'autres affaires en cours pour le moment. Mon regard glissa vers la pile de papiers administratifs que j'avais laissé s'entasser ces dernières semaines sur mon bureau. Cela ne servait à rien de faire la grimace, il fallait bien s'y mettre un jour ou l'autre. Je m'attelais donc à cette tâche ingrate qui m'occupait toute la journée. Je ne m'arrêtai que quelques instants pour grignoter un sandwich en lisant le journal aux alentours de midi. A 19h38, je relevai finalement la tête après avoir ajouté un point final à ce gigantesque casse-tête. Je serais tranquille pour un moment et j'allais passer un week-end en paix avec ma conscience… Je baissai les stores et attrapai mon sac puis me dirigeai vers la sortie quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte de mon bureau. Je soupirai. Non mais franchement, certaines personnes ne reculaient vraiment devant rien. 19h40 un vendredi soir ! Je m'apprêtai à rembarrer gentiment le visiteur tardif mais lorsque je lui fis face, je sus instantanément que ma journée n'était pas encore terminée…

La jeune fille qui se tenait devant moi semblait désespérée, inquiète mais surtout… apeurée. J'appris rapidement qu'elle s'appelait Isabella Patriarca et qu'elle avait 17 ans. Une fois assise en face de moi, elle m'exposa sa situation :

« Je ne savais pas vers qui me tourner et puis j'ai vu votre annonce dans le journal. Je me suis dit que vous pourriez peut-être m'aider… Elle paraissait hésiter et je l'encourageai d'un petit sourire qu'elle me retourna à continuer son récit. Voilà, ma sœur Elena a disparu depuis hier. Elle n'est pas rentrée dormir à la maison hier soir et n'est toujours pas revenue depuis. Je crois qu'il lui est peut-être arrivé quelque chose et j'ai besoin que vous la retrouviez.

-Quel âge a votre sœur Mlle Patriarca?

-Vingt-deux ans.

-Dans ce cas, il n'est sans doute pas nécessaire de s'alarmer. A cet âge, il est assez fréquent que les jeunes découchent vous savez. Elle ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer à la maison, sans doute ce week-end, au plus tard lundi. Qu'en pensent vos parents ?

-Laissez mes parents en dehors de cela, me rétorqua-t-elle sur un ton sans doute plus brusque qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Après avoir regagné un semblant de calme, elle ajouta : c'est pour ça que je suis venue vous voir. Je savais que la police ne m'écouterait pas. J'ai suffisamment d'argent pour vous payer et bien, alors acceptez-vous de rechercher ma sœur, oui ou non ? »

La peur avait quitté ses yeux que faisait maintenant briller la détermination. Après tout, cela me changerait des affaires d'adultères et me permettrait de me faire un peu d'argent facilement puisque même si, comme ce serait probablement le cas, la jeune fille rentrait chez elle d'ici lundi, j'encaisserais un acompte. Sur ces pensées, j'acceptai l'offre d'Isabella. Mon week-end ne serait sans doute donc pas de tout repos…

« Bien, pour commencer je vais avoir besoin de quelques informations complémentaires afin de pouvoir réaliser une enquête de voisinage ce week-end. »

-Je lui posais donc quelques questions de routine et relus mes notes à voix haute de façon à ce qu'elle vérifie la véracité de mon résumé.

« Elena Maria Blanca Patriarca, vingt-deux ans, nationalité américaine, résidant au 54 Beacon Street, Boston, Massachussetts. A disparu depuis le jeudi 5 septembre 2010, 10h30. A été vu pour la dernière fois par sa petite sœur, Isabella Merry Alicia Patriarca, dix-sept ans, nationalité américaine, résidant au 54 Beacon Street, Boston, Massachussets, alors qu'elle quittait le domicile parentale pour se rendre à l'université de Boston au 1 Silber Way où elle étudie au sein de la faculté de droit. Elle portait alors un jean denim bleu foncé, un col roulé rouge et un gilet noir sous un manteau duffle-coat gris perle ainsi qu'une paire d'escarpins noirs. Pas d'ennemis connus. »

« Tout ceci est-il juste Melle Patriarca ? Isabella hocha la tête sans un mot. Bien, je commencerai donc mes recherches dès demain. Une dernière question, comment Elena a-t-elle l'habitude de se rendre à l'université ?

-En voiture. Anticipant ma prochaine question, elle ajouta rapidement, une Mini vert anglais. Je ne connais pas le modèle mais la plaque d'immatriculation est ELE 988, le début de son prénom et la fin de sa date de naissance me précisa-t-elle comme pour justifier sa connaissance.

-Bien. Je crois que j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. Je vous tiendrai au courant dès que j'aurai du nouveau. De votre côté, laissez-moi savoir si votre sœur a donné des nouvelles ou si elle rentrée. »

Isabella se leva et je fis de même. Nous descendîmes ensemble après que j'eus éteint la lumière et fermé mon bureau. Avant de s'engouffrer dans un taxi, elle me sourit doucement et pour la première fois je vis sur son visage encore enfantin une expression emplie d'espoir, timide certes mais espoir tout de même. La voiture s'éloigna et je la perdis de vue. Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon téléphone et remarquai cinq appels en absence de Nina. Oh non, non, non, non, non ! J'avais complètement oublié cette foutue soirée de charité. 20h08. A cette heure-ci, le trafic ne devait pas être trop dense et si ça roulait bien, je pouvais me préparer et passer prendre Nina aux alentours de 21h00. Nous n'aurions qu'une petite demi-heure de retard… Elle allait me tuer…


	3. Chapter 3

Un dernier coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur, histoire de m'assurer que je ressemblais à peu près à quelque chose. J'avais improvisé un chignon à la va vite et quelques mèches châtains me tombaient dans les yeux… Cela tiendrait le temps que ça tiendrait. Je sortis un crayon et un mascara de ma trousse de maquillage et entrepris de souligner mes yeux marron-vert en quatrième vitesse. Bon pas top mais ça ferait l'affaire. Au vu du regard que me lança Nina, il me semblait que si je nous faisais perdre une minute de plus, elle allait m'étriper et que ça ne serait pas beau à voir. Je descendis donc de voiture et enfilai mes escarpins noirs assortis à ma robe bustier. Enfin, nous pénétrâmes dans l'enceinte du New State House, imposant monument surmonté d'un dôme doré que les députés du Massachussetts qui y siégeaient normalement avaient eu l'obligeance de « prêter » pour l'occasion. Du lobby, l'écho de notes jazzy parvint à mes oreilles. Voilà au moins un bon point qui m'aiderait à supporter les mondanités que je ne pourrai pas éviter lors de la soirée.

En entrant dans la salle principale où se déroulait le cocktail, mon étincelle d'optimisme s'éteignit aussitôt. Je me sentais complètement ridicule au milieu de toutes ces femmes en robes longues qui arboraient toutes des parures de bijoux plus époustouflantes les unes que les autres. Etre détective privée et fan de baseball ne faisaient pas de moi une rustre. Non, je n'avais rien contre le fait d'exprimer ma féminité lorsque l'occasion se présentait mais être entourée par tout ce faste me fit légèrement tourner la tête. Je n'étais définitivement pas dans mon élément. Heureusement, Nina choisit ce moment pour tirer légèrement sur mon bras et m'indiquer d'un petit mouvement de tête un jeune homme qui nous faisait signe de venir vers lui. Elle m'entraîna d'un pas décidé vers le petit agroupement au milieu duquel était le jeune homme blond que j'avais deviné être Lucas.

« -Vickie, Lucas Woodsworth, chef du service de cardiologie du Massachussetts General Hospital et organisateur de cette soirée. Lucas, je te présente Victoria Johnson, ma meilleure amie, détective privée et emmerdeuse notoire à ses heures perdues.

_Humm, ok celle-là je l'avais mérité. Jamais plus je n'arriverai en retard à une soirée avec Nina me promis-je tout en adressant mon plus joli sourire au jeune chirurgien qui n'avait visiblement pas réussi à cacher un sourire amusé. _

- Enchantée. Félicitations pour cette superbe soirée. Il me semble que c'est une belle réussite, dis-je poliment. Nina m'a expliqué que vous leviez des fonds pour des enfants atteints de malformations cardiaques.

-Oui, c'est exact. J'ai découvert le Nigéria l'année dernière en y effectuant un travail humanitaire. Je sais que ça peut paraître un peu cliché mais je me suis dit que je ne pouvais pas me contenter de consacrer un mois par an à aider des enfants qui vivent dans une telle misère. J'en ai discuté avec le chef de la mission que nous effectuions alors et il m'a parlé de ces enfants souffrant de maladies cardiaques incurables en l'état actuel des infrastructures médicales nigérianes. Nous avons donc décidé de mettre sur pied cette collecte de fond. Ce n'est qu'une goutte d'eau dans l'océan mais c'est toujours ça de gagné.

-Lucas est trop modeste. La plupart de ces enfants souffre de cardiopathies congénitales qui ne leur laissent qu'une espérance de vie très limitée, m'expliqua Nina. »

Puis se tournant vers Lucas, elle s'enquérit des détails médicaux et du mode opératoire que celui-ci comptait mettre en œuvre. Je perdis le fil de la conversation au détour de plusieurs palabres médicales incompréhensibles et laissai mon regard s'attarder sur l'un des hommes qui constituaient l'agroupement auquel nous avions momentanément arraché Lucas. Grand, brun et doté d'impénétrables yeux bleus, il se distinguait du reste des convives attroupés par son silence et son regard qui manifestaient clairement son indifférence vis-à-vis de la conversation. Alors que, se sentant probablement observé, il tournai la tête dans ma direction, je détournai le regard et m'excusai auprès de Lucas et Nina, toujours absorbés par leur discussion, prétextant de la chaleur qui régnait dans la salle pour aller faire un tour du côté du buffet.

Je demandai au barman s'il était possible d'avoir un Sex on the beach et il me dévisagea d'un air amusé. Visiblement, la mode était au champagne ici mais il me fit un clin d'œil, s'agita derrière son comptoir pendant deux minutes et me tendit finalement ma boisson avec un grand sourire, comme pour me remercier d'avoir brisé sa routine monotone. Je m'éloignai finalement du brouhaha incessant qui peuplait les lieux pour rejoindre le balcon déserté et m'accoudai nonchalamment à la balustrade. Je laissai alors mes pensées vagabonder.

Ce Lucas semblait être un jeune homme charmant. J'espérais vraiment que Nina saurait saisir sa chance. Elle le méritait.

Nina et moi, on s'était rencontrées dans un bar dans Fenway, le quartier des Red Sox de Boston. J'avais 19 ans à l'époque et j'y passais dès qu'un match de mon équipe préférée était retransmis, n'ayant pas de télévision chez moi. J'étais tranquillement (enfin aussi tranquillement qu'il était possible de regarder un match de baseball à Fenway) en train de savourer le home-run de Josh Becket quand un type empestant l'alcool avait commencé à essayer de me draguer de façon douteuse (j'ai pour principe de ne laisser absolument aucune chance à un mec qui m'appelle « poupée »). Comme il se montrait insistant et que personne ne bougeait pour venir à ma rescousse, Nina s'est approchée de moi sans hésiter une seconde et sans que je puisse esquisser le moindre geste, elle m'avait roulé le patin le plus mémorable de ma vie. Le gars n'avait pas demandé son reste et avait quitté le bar d'un pas chancelant en grommelant. Depuis ce jour-là, Nina et moi étions inséparable. On avait fait les quatre cents coups ensemble jusqu'à emmurer chez lui un de ses ex qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de la tromper.

Et puis il y avait eu Zoé. Zoé, c'était la fille de Nina, ma filleule. Nina était tombée enceinte à 21 ans, soit deux ans après notre rencontre. Elle ne m'avait jamais dit qui était le père et il ne s'était jamais manifesté. Alors elle avait élevé sa fille seule pendant les huit dernières années, suivant des cours par correspondance pendant les premiers mois après son accouchement afin de ne pas perdre une année de son cursus de médecine. Et son travail avait porté ses fruits : dans quatre mois, elle aurait fini son internat et serait officiellement chirurgien neurologiste. Sous ses airs de gamine, Nina était une jeune femme remarquable, déterminée, travailleuse et toujours joyeuse malgré les étapes difficiles qu'elle avait du traverser…

Le fil de mes pensées fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'un invité sur le balcon. En fait, cela faisait peut-être plusieurs minutes qu'il était là mais je venais juste de remarquer sa présence. Je me retournai pour prendre connaissance de l'identité de mon nouveau compagnon et tombai face à face avec l'homme brun au regard détaché de toute à l'heure. Il était adossé contre le mur et fermais les yeux comme pour mieux profiter de la brise légère de cette fin de soirée. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de remarquer qu'il était beau et qu'il dégageait une aura peu courante. Son costume était parfaitement taillé mais le col de sa chemise était entrouvert, dénué de cravate ou de nœud papillon. Je le dévisageais de nouveau sans m'en rendre compte et je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir lorsqu'il ouvrit brusquement ces yeux bleus glacials qui rencontrèrent mes orbes vert-noisette.

Il continua à me fixer d'un regard impertinent tout en gardant le silence. A croire que cet homme était muet… Je m'apprêtais à détourner le regard une fois de plus lorsque je me rappelai que je n'étais absolument pas en tort et que c'était lui qui m'avait espionné ou du moins qui n'avait pas fait connaître sa présence. Je soutins donc son regard en le gratifiant d'un sourire afin de briser la glace. Il porta une cigarette à sa bouche, l'alluma, me jaugea du regard deux secondes de plus et, enfin, m'adressa la parole :

« Laissez-moi deviner. Fille d'un riche avocat d'affaire, votre mère tient une galerie d'art branchée dans le South End de Boston. Vous venez d'obtenir votre diplôme de philosophie dans une quelconque fac privée et vous faites preuve d'un soudain intérêt pour les grandes causes humanitaires dont vous ne vous souviendrez même plus dans six mois. Vous allez vous marier avec…

Estomaquée, je n'étais pas parvenu à émettre un seul son cohérent pendant toute la première partie de son monologue mais dès que j'eus repris mes esprits, je l'interrompis

-Non mais vous êtes malade ? Ca vous prend souvent d'étaler tous vos préjugés complètement infondés comme ça ? Je vous arrête tout de suite. N'essayez pas de deviner mon avenir et l'identité de mon futur mari, vous vous êtes déjà planté sur toute la ligne pour ce qui est de mon présent !

Il s'était rapproché de moi et ajouta sur un ton moqueur:

-Oh mais c'est que la fille à papa se rebelle ! ».

Son haleine sentait légèrement l'alcool et malgré la prestance qu'il parvenait à conserver en apparence, il avait manifestement trop bu. J'eus un frisson irraisonné lorsqu'il se remit en mouvement mais il ne fit que me frôler pour aller s'accouder à la balustrade comme je l'avais fait quelques instants auparavant. Je décidai de regagner mon calme et de mettre ses propos insensés sur le compte de son ébriété. J'ajoutais donc d'une voix que je voulais égale mais que je savais tremblante :

"Vous êtes franchement pathétique. Vous ne connaissez même pas mon nom mais vous vous permettez de me coller avec mépris une étiquette de bourgeoise insouciante qui ne connaît rien à la vie. Si je me permettais de porter des jugements aussi hâtifs que les vôtres, je dirais que vous n'êtes qu'un sombre crétin arrogant !"

Je n'avais pu empêcher des larmes de rage de me monter aux yeux dans mon dernier élan. Il se retourna, sans doute surpris par mon emportement et me regarda avec un regard complètement différent qui me troubla plus que je ne voulus bien l'admettre. Il y avait dans ce regard une douceur, presque un regret mais qui, étrangement, ne me semblait pas adressée. Ce n'était pas moi qu'il regardait; ces yeux semblaient perdus dans ce monde impénétrable qu'est celui des souvenirs.

Je me retournai pour quitter le balcon mais me retrouvai face à Nina, accompagnée de Lucas.

« Tout va bien Vickie ? me demanda-t-elle en remarquant mes yeux embués

-Oh je vois que tu as rencontré mon cousin Milo, Victoria, constata Lucas sans remarquer la rage qui fulminait encore dans mes yeux. J'espère qu'il n'a pas été trop insupportable, ajouta en riant le chirurgien.

-Oh non, pas du tout. Il a été charmant, dis-je d'une voix pleine de sarcasme. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je pars. Tu viens ou tu restes Nina ? Demandai-je d'une voix un peu brusque.

-Euh… et bien… bredouilla-t-elle incertaine en se tournant vers Lucas qui lui sourit pour lui montrer qu'il comprenait. Je rentre, me répondit-elle en m'entraînant vers la salle. A lundi Lucas ! »

Le trajet de retour se fit dans le plus grand silence. Je me sentais pleine de remords d'avoir privé Nina du reste de la soirée quand je la déposai chez elle et lui souhaitai bonne nuit. Avant qu'elle ne referme la portière, je lui demandai pardon. Ses yeux reflétèrent son étonnement pendant un court moment. Puis elle me sourit.

« J'ai passé une excellente soirée Vickie et sans toi, je n'y serais sans doute jamais allé. J'aurais juste aimé que cette soirée te plaise aussi… Rentre chez toi et repose-toi. Tu en as besoin. »

Sur ce, elle claqua la portière et sur ses conseils, je rentrai chez moi. Arrivée dans mon studio, je me jetai sur mon lit et m'endormit en serrant Merlin dans mes bras.

* * *

><p><strong>Comme on me l'a très justement fait remarquer, je n'avais pas décrit Victoria physiquement dans les deux premiers chapitres. C'est simplement que ça ne collait pas vraiment avec ce que je voulais y raconter… J'ai ici donné quelques indices. Et pour ceux qui n'auraient pas fait le calcul, Victoria et Nina ont 29 ans au moment où se déroule cette histoire ^^<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci beaucoup à Ondatra zibethicus pour sa review, la première pour Russian Roulette. Ca me fait très plaisir que cette histoire te plaise! **

**Voilà le quatrième chapitre de Russian Roulette. Enjoy!**

Je me réveillai en grognant. Merlin m'avait gratifié d'une de ces léchouilles matinales et je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer en réalisant que je portais encore ma robe de la veille, imprégnée d'une désagréable odeur de cigarette froide et complètement chiffonnée. Je me levai donc péniblement et me traînais sous la douche en repensant à ma désastreuse soirée au New State Home. Quel connard vraiment ce type ! Je ne savais même pas pourquoi j'avais laissé ce pauvre mec me gâcher la soirée comme ça. Il m'avait vraiment mise sur les nerfs avec ses airs supérieurs mais quand même, je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter de la sorte. De toute façon, les types de son acabit étaient généralement complètement bouchés et le mieux était de les ignorer. Bien souvent, l'indifférence s'avérait être la meilleure des défenses…

Le jet de la douche chassa au loin ces pensées stériles et je profitai de quelques instants de paix en buvant mon café avant de me mettre au travail. Certes, nous étions samedi mais j'avais une jeune femme en quête d'indépendance à retrouver. Ma première piste : l'Université de Boston. Isabella avait vu sa sœur pour la dernière fois alors que celle-ci s'y rendait. Je pris donc le volant de ma chère et tendre Triumph et me dirigeai vers le campus de la faculté de droit. Je demandai mon chemin à un étudiant et me rendis au secrétariat. Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années me faisait face, assise de l'autre côté du bureau, et ne semblait pas disposée à me prêter la moindre attention, absorbée qu'elle était par sa manucure. Un tel comportement m'étonnait un peu vu le prestige de l'université de Boston mais je ne me laissai pas démonter pour autant.

« Excusez-moi madame, euh… Je suis nouvelle ici. J'enseigne le droit des affaires en troisième année et j'ai bien peur d'avoir perdu mon emploi du temps … Serait-il possible d'en obtenir un nouveau ?

La secrétaire daigna relever les yeux vers moi et me regarda d'un air méfiant.

-Puis-je voir votre carte d'enseignant je vous prie ? me demanda-t-elle d'un ton sec.

Flûte ! Ca n'allait pas être aussi simple que ça évidemment.

-Et bien, c'est que je ne l'ai pas encore reçue vous comprenez, je suis arrivée à Boston il y a deux semaines et… Oh écoutez, tant pis je vais me débrouiller autrement. Avec un peu de chance, je tomberai sur un de mes élèves qui me montrera le chemin jusqu'à ma salle pour aujourd'hui… », Fis-je en me dirigeant vers la sortie.

Alors que je me retournai pour définitivement quitter le bureau, elle me lança, comme prise de pitié :

« Attendez, le système informatique est tombé en panne aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas vous aider mais je n'ai pas accès aux emplois du temps… En revanche, rendez-vous en salle des professeurs, avec un peu de chance les salles seront encore affichées. » Devant mon air perdu, elle ajouta, « la deuxième sur votre gauche en sortant. »

Ouf, mon coup de bluff avait fonctionné. Je la remerciai et suivis ses indications. Je savais qu'Elena était en troisième année et, d'après ce que m'avait dit Isabella, elle suivait un cours de droit des affaires le samedi matin avec une certaine Mlle Simons. Elle ne connaissait pas le reste de son emploi du temps ni même la salle de ce cours mais apparemment le professeur avait fait l'objet de critiques acerbes de la part d'Elena.

Je pénétrai dans la salle des professeurs et me dirigeai vers les panneaux d'affichage en essayant de ne pas attirer l'attention sur moi. Je repérai rapidement le cours de Mlle Simons puis allai attendre la sortie des étudiants devant la salle C302.

Une fois que la cloche retentit, un flot d'élèves se déversa dans le couloir et je jetai mon dévolu sur deux jeunes filles blondes. Je les suivis à l'extérieur du bâtiment et les abordai comme si de rien n'était.

« Salut ! Désolée de vous déranger mais je cherche ma cousine. On avait prévu de se retrouver ici à la fin de ses cours mais je ne la vois pas sortir… Vous ne la connaîtriez pas par hasard ? Elena Patriarca ?

-Elena ? Si bien sûr, elle est dans notre classe. Par contre, ça fait deux jours qu'elle n'est pas venue en cours, me répondit la plus grande des deux.

-Ah vraiment ? M'enquerrai-je.

-Oui, elle est sans doute malade… Ca m'embête bien d'ailleurs parce que je lui avais prêté mon livre de droit public mardi dernier et elle ne me l'a toujours pas rendu. J'ai complètement zappé de le lui demander jeudi et quand je m'en suis rappelé, j'ai bien essayé de l'appeler mais elle était déjà monté en voiture et cette foutue Mercedes noire a disparu en un éclair.

-Sa Mercedes ? M'étonnai-je, certaine qu'Isabella m'avait affirmé qu'Elena se rendait à la fac à bord de sa Mini.

-Non, pas la sienne. Probablement celle d'Arthur Buffalo, un type qu'elle fréquente de temps à autre. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'elle lui trouve pour être honnête. Moi, il me fait plutôt flipper ce type…

-En même temps, c'est normal ! Il paraît que sa famille appartient à la mafia new-yorkaise… Perso, ça me fait froid dans le dos ! ajouta la deuxième blondinette qui était restée muette jusqu'alors.

-Tiens, quand on parle du loup… fit son amie en fixant un jeune homme blond qui s'apprêtait effectivement à monter à bord d'une Mercedes noire à la suite d'une jeune fille brune dont je n'avais pas pu distinguer le visage.

Son regard revint se poser sur moi. « En tout cas, si tu vois Elena, dis-lui de me rendre mon livre. On a un test la semaine prochaine et j'aimerais pouvoir réviser.

-Ca marche ! » lui répondis-je en souriant avant de leur dire rapidement au revoir et de me précipiter au volant de ma Triumph.

Je commençais à penser qu'Isabella avait peut-être eu raison de s'inquiéter pour sa sœur et que ce bouquin de droit public ne réapparaîtrait sans doute pas de sitôt…

Je me fustigeai intérieurement d'avoir préféré ma voiture de collection à ma moto ce matin. Le choix n'était pas judicieux… je ne pouvais pas deviner que j'allais devoir prendre quelqu'un en filature aussi tôt dans mon enquête mais un bon détective privé doit toujours parer à toute éventualité. Bref, ça ne servait à rien de ruminer. Mieux valait se concentrer sur ma conduite, histoire de ne pas me faire repérer. Sans grand étonnement, je constatai que nous nous dirigions vers Beacon Hill, le quartier le plus aisé de Boston où il n'était pas rare de croiser des célébrités politiques. Mon père, fervent démocrate, m'avait même montré la maison de John Kerry un jour que nous passions dans le quartier en revenant d'un week-end dans le Berkshire. Le cours de mes pensées fût interrompu par la sonnerie de mon téléphone. Je pestai mais décrochai tout de même. Nina et son mauvais timing légendaire…

« Allo Nina ? Ecoute c'est pas vraiment…

-Vic ! Tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'il m'est arrivé !

Et merde, la Mercedes venait de tourner dans une rue résidentielle peu fréquentée. Ca allait devenir difficile de passer inaperçue…

-Vic, tu m'écoutes ?

-Euh… désolée Nina, je suis en voiture là et ça capte moyen. Tu disais ?

-Lucas m'a invité à sortir demain soir. On va voir un de ses amis jouer dans un club de jazz et j'ai besoin de que tu m'aides à choisir ce que je vais porter. La petite robe crème qui descend juste en-dessous du genou ou la verte asymétrique ?

Je levai les yeux au ciel. C'était une blague, pas vrai ? Nan mais franchement, j'adorais Nina mais petit 1° j'étais en plein dans un boulot plutôt délicat là ! et petit 2° pourquoi me demandait-elle comment s'habiller à _moi_, catastrophe vestimentaire ambulante, qui prenais le premier top qui me passait sous la main en me changeant le matin ?

-Euh… Nina… Je ne suis pas sûre d'être la mieux placée pour te répondre…

Ouf, la Mercedes venait de s'arrêter devant une villa blanche imposante bordée d'un gazon vert impeccable. Je garais ma Triumph à une cinquantaine de mètres, derrière une Rolls. Finalement, la Triumph se fondait probablement plus dans le décor que ma Ducati gt1000…

-Allez, fais un effort Vic, steuplaît !

-Ok, va pour la robe crème alors. Tu seras probablement plus à l'aise et ça conviendra mieux que la verte pour un club de jazz.

-Merci ! Bon allez, je file. J'ai une opération qui commence dans un quart d'heure et je dois aller me préparer. Bisous ! »

Ben voyons, je ne voudrais surtout pas t'empêcher de faire _ton_ travail… pensai-je ironiquement sans parvenir à lui en vouloir cependant… Je reportai mon attention sur ce qui se passait devant moi. Arthur Buffalo était descendu de voiture et tendait la main en direction de la jeune fille qui était montée avec lui afin de l'aider à descendre. Quel gentleman…

Une fois extirpée de la Mercedes, celle-ci se rapprocha du jeune homme et l'embrassa. Je supposai que même les mafieux avaient droit à une vie amoureuse.

Mais quand la jeune fille se retourna vers ma direction et que je pus mieux discerner son visage, j'en eus le souffle coupé. Non… ce n'était pas possible…

En face de moi, la jeune fille qui entrait main dans la main avec Arthur Buffalo dans la somptueuse propriété n'était autre que… Isabella Patriarca.


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci beaucoup à ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de reviewer et aussi à tous les lecteurs anonymes qui sortiront peut-être un jour de l'ombre ;) **

**Voilà le chapitre 5 de Russian Roulette. En espérant qu'il vous plaira!**

Le lendemain de ma découverte, j'entrai dans le café dans lequel j'avais vu Isabella s'engouffrer et m'assis sans plus de cérémonie en face d'elle. Elle leva les yeux du journal qu'elle était en train de lire et je lus dans son regard un étonnement non dissimulé.

« Non, mais ça va pas ? Vous avez une idée de qui est le type avec lequel vous batifolez ? Demandai-je sans la ménager.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi l'identité de mon petit ami vous concerne. Je ne vous paie pas pour me filer moi mais pour retrouver ma sœur, me répliqua-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.

-Oui et bien si vous continuez à traîner avec ce Buffalo, c'est sans doute vos deux corps que je retrouverai abandonnés dans un fossé au bord d'une route déserte !

Peut-être que j'y allais un peu fort mais je ne pouvais pas laisser cette jeune fille s'exposer à des dangers dont elle ne mesurait pas la portée pour un amour de pacotilles.

A mon grand étonnement, elle ne sembla pas plus troublée que cela par la dureté de mes propos. Mais où était donc passée la jeune fille fragile à laquelle j'avais eu à faire il y a deux jours ?

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que ma relation avec Arthur présente un quelconque danger pour moi ? me demanda-t-elle d'une voix égale.

-Ce jeune homme est lié à la mafia new-yorkaise et il est probablement celui qui a enlevé votre sœur. Ne prenez pas ça à la légère, éclatai-je.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'Arthur a enlevé ma sœur ?

-Des camarades de classe ont vu Elena monter dans une Mercedes noire jeudi soir et c'est la dernière fois qu'elle a été vue.

-Arthur n'a pas ramené Elena à la maison jeudi dernier. Ca lui arrive mais ce jour là, ce n'était pas le cas. De plus, il est loin d'être le seul à posséder une Mercedes noire et…

Elle sembla hésiter puis ajouta avec un petit sourire :

- Il n'est pas coutume de s'enlever entre membres de la _familia_.

J'étais complètement perdue. De la _familia_ ? Mais… enfin, Isabella et Arthur s'étaient embrassés… et puis ils n'avaient pas le même nom de famille de toute façon ! Buffalo, Patriarca… Et puis tout d'un coup, en un éclair, je compris. La Cosa Nostra, l'alliance de toutes les familles de mafieux italiens du pays. Isabella ne risquait rien pour la simple et bonne raison que son père était probablement lui-même un des membres les plus éminents de la mafia bostonienne.

Isabella me jeta un regard amusé mais la pâleur qui avait probablement gagné mon visage lui fit immédiatement regagner son sérieux.

-Ecoutez, je suis désolée de ne pas vous avoir prévenu avant mais vous n'auriez jamais accepté de m'aider. Je ne peux pas aller voir la police et mon père est persuadé qu'il s'agit d'une simple fugue mais je suis sûre qu'il est arrivé quelque chose de grave à Elena ! Vous devez m'aider.

-Non, je ne _dois_ rien du tout. Cette affaire dépasse largement mes compétences de détective privé. Je ne m'embarquerai pas dans des magouilles de mafiosi, déclarai-je fermement en me levant.

-Attendez, je vous en prie, me supplia-t-elle en me retenant par la manche. Ma sœur est en danger. Ne me tournez pas le dos, je n'ai personne d'autre à qui me confier.

-Vous m'avez fait courir un danger inconsidéré sans m'avertir Isabella. Peut-être que vous voulez m'accorder votre confiance mais vous venez de perdre la mienne.

Le désespoir marquait désormais de nouveau le visage de l'adolescente et même si je n'en laissai rien paraître, je fus prise de remords. Isabella était jeune et bien qu'elle s'efforçât à maintenir la façade d'une dure à cuire, il était évident qu'elle se sentait complètement désarmée face à la disparition de sa sœur. J'ajoutai donc d'une voix sensiblement plus douce :

-Je pense que le mieux serait que vous régliez tout ça en famille, non ?

-Mon père ne veut pas me croire, il ne bougera pas le petit doigt pour la chercher. Ma sœur et lui ont des relations… conflictuelles. Elena lui reproche ses activités criminelles. Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi il s'obstine à suivre la voix qui lui a été tracée et ils se disputent sans arrêt. Si vous me laissez tomber, je ne reverrai plus jamais ma sœur.

Mauvaise idée Victoria, mauvaise idée Victoria, n'y pense même pas…

-D'accord, je vais vous aider mais à partir de maintenant je ne veux plus que vous me cachiez quoi que ce soit. C'est bien clair ? Il faut que vous me disiez tout ce que vous savez.

Le regard d'Isabella brilla comme si mes paroles venaient d'y rallumer une flamme qu'avait éteinte la peur de ne plus revoir sa sœur et elle hocha la tête en signe d'agrément.

- Je pense qu'on peut se tutoyer maintenant vu le pétrin dans lequel on est toutes les deux…

-Effectivement.

- Bien. Alors reprenons depuis le début. La Mercedes noire dans laquelle Elena est montée jeudi soir n'était pas celle d'Arthur. Il est probable que ce soit celle de ses enleveurs et qu'elle ait pensé qu'il s'agissait de celle de ton petit copain. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi Elena accepte qu'Arthur la ramène chez elle de temps à autre si elle méprise tant la mafia…

-Parce qu'Arthur ne compte pas reprendre le flambeau familial. Il étudie pour tracer son propre chemin. Elena et moi l'admirons pour ça.

-D'accord. Je vois… Bon, donc la Mercedes noire nous mène dans une impasse puisque nous n'avons pas de plaque d'immatriculation pour la retrouver… Essayons autre chose. Ton père a-t-il des ennemis qui pourraient vouloir s'en prendre à lui ? En dehors des forces de l'ordre, bien sûr.

J'avais réussi à octroyer à Isabella un petit sourire.

-De manière générale, les affaires de mon père se portent plutôt bien et il se fait respecter dans le milieu. Bien sûr, on est bien loin de la prospérité des années 70 mais le business tourne. Seulement… depuis quelques mois, je l'entends régulièrement se plaindre de l'arrivée des russes sur le marché de la drogue. Ils essaient d'accaparer des parts de marché importantes et même s'ils ne sont pas implantés depuis longtemps, ils ont des moyens financiers qui leur ouvrent toutes les portes. Mon père continue de résister mais au fond, il sait très bien qu'il ne fera pas le poids face à eux très longtemps.

Ok, là, c'était surréaliste. Je n'en revenais pas d'avoir cette conversation avec une gamine de 17 ans qui m'exposait la situation de la mafia italienne de Boston aussi tranquillement qu'un commercial conduirait une étude de marché sur la vente de chupa-chups au Bengale. Mais dans quoi je venais de me fourrer ?

-Et, tu as entendu un nom qui revient souvent ? Un lieu, une personne qui pourrait me lancer sur une piste ?

-Hmm… je ne suis pas sûre mais mon père a mentionné plusieurs fois un certain Igor Gagarinovitch à qui il a eu à faire. Le courant n'est pas très bien passé entre eux je crois…

-Ok, ce n'est pas ce que j'appellerais une piste fiable mais je n'en ai pas vraiment d'autres donc je vais partir là-dessus. Tiens, voilà mon adresse mail. Si un détail, même insignifiant, te revient en tête, écris-moi. J'aimerais aussi que tu m'envoies des photos de ta sœur. Un portrait et une photo de pied. Et souviens-toi, tu ne me caches plus rien. Si je me rends compte que tu ne me fais pas part de certaines informations, j'arrête tout. »

* * *

><p>Deux minutes plus tard, alors que je montai à bord de ma Triumph pour rentrer chez moi et profiter d'un dimanche soir tranquille, la sonnerie de mon portable retentit.<p>

« Salut Nina.

-Salut Vic. Ecoute, je suis vraiment désolée de te demander ça mais est-ce que tu pourrais garder Zoé ce soir ? Ma baby-sitter m'a lâchée à la dernière minute et Lucas est sensé passer me chercher d'ici une demi-heure…

-Pas de problème. Tu sais bien que j'adore passer du temps avec ma filleule préférée ! Je suis chez toi dans un quart d'heure. »

* * *

><p>« Merci Vickie. Je suis désolée de te pourrir ton dimanche soir…<p>

-Arrête, avec tes week-ends décalés, c'est le seul soir pendant lequel tu peux sortir et tu mérites bien d'aller t'amuser un peu ! En plus, tu ne me pourris rien du tout. Zoé est géniale.

-N'empêche… En tout cas, elle a déjà pris son bain, je l'ai fait manger et ses devoirs sont terminés donc tu as carte blanche. Il faut juste qu'elle soit au lit d'ici une heure parce qu'il y a école demain.

-Ca marche. Je l'emmène pour huit heures ?

-Tu serais un amour… »

Zoé venait de faire son apparition en bas de l'escalier, son sac à la main et ses cheveux roux, aussi flamboyants que ceux de sa mère, lâchés sur ses épaules. Elle se jeta dans mes bras et me fis un énorme bisou sur la joue droite. Les bisous de Zoé… c'était notre rituel à toutes les deux. Le but du jeu était de les faire durer le plus longtemps possible.

« Et moi alors, j'ai pas droit à un gros bisous comme ça ? demanda Nina, feignant d'être jalouse.

-Non, ça ce sont mes bisous spéciaux rien que pour ma marraine, dit-elle fièrement en me lançant un regard en coin. Mais toi maman, tu as droit à mes bisous spéciaux tout doux rien que pour toi, ajouta-t-elle en faisant un câlin à sa mère.

-Bien, allez, on est parti Zoé ! Bonne soirée Nina !

-Sois gentille et ne fais pas trop de bêtises Zoé !

-Toi non plus Nina, répliquai-je malicieusement. »

Dès que nous eûmes passé la porte de mon appartement, Zoé s'installa dans mon rocking-chair et me demanda avec empressement de lui lire une histoire. Elle savait lire depuis deux ans mais appréciait énormément qu'on continue à lui faire la lecture.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on lise ce soir ?

-Peggy Sue évidemment ! On en était resté au chapitre 13, celui où Sébastian se change en sable, tu te souviens ?

-Bien sûr. Va chercher le livre et moi je nous prépare deux bols de glace vanille-caramel-pécan sans noix de pécans pour toi, ça marche ?

-Yep ! »

Une demi-heure plus tard, les paupières de Zoé menaçaient dangereusement de capituler face au sommeil qui la gagnait.

« Allez p'tit monstre, va te brosser les dents et au dodo ! »

Après avoir couché Zoé, j'allumai mon ordinateur et entrai le nom de « Igor Gagarinovitch » dans le moteur de recherche. Je cliquai sur le premier lien et découvris que notre homme n'était autre que le président du casino de l'InterContinental. Jackpot ! Demain, je passerais ma soirée entre les machines à sous et les tables de Black Jack…

* * *

><p><strong>Qu'en dites-vous amis lecteurs?<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour chers lecteurs! **

**D'abord, un grand merci à Ondatra zibethicus qui prend le temps de me laisser des commentaires très régulièrement. Ca me fait très plaisir d'avoir un retour de ta part et ça me motive pour écrire! ;)**

**A part, ça, je voulais simplement vous dire que ce chapitre a été accouché dans la douleur et que même si je le publie, je n'en suis toujours pas satisfaite... En espérant que vous ne serez donc pas trop déçus, voilà le chapitre 6 de Russian Roulette!**

* * *

><p>Malgré les demandes réitérées de Zoé, la Ducati resterait au garage ce matin. Je me voyais mal mettre en œuvre l'ingénieux stratagème de ma filleule pour harnacher ma moto d'un siège auto et n'osais même pas imaginer la tête de sa maîtresse si elle nous voyait arriver à l'école sur pareil destrier.<p>

Zoé s'installa donc sur les sièges en cuir glacés de la Triumph et, après avoir boudé pendant deux bonnes minutes, décréta arbitrairement que je serais pardonnée si elle pouvait choisir la radio. Je retins mon souffle, appréhendant le degré de torture qui serait infligé à mes oreilles durant les dix minutes que devait durer notre trajet. Elle se décida finalement pour une radio pop qui diffusait « We are golden », le dernier tube de Mika. Je n'aurais pas dû me faire de soucis, c'était bien la fille de ma meilleure amie après tout! Entraînées par la bonne humeur communicative du chanteur, nous nous mîmes toutes deux à chantonner le refrain en chœur. Zoé se lança ensuite dans un solo de guitare imaginaire très convaincant sur les accords de « Never gonna leave this bed » des Maroon 5 et alors que les dernières notes s'évaporaient dans l'air, je garai la voiture devant son école.

« Allez, file ! Si tu arrives en retard, ta mère va m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs et on sera toute les deux privées de glace vanille-caramel-pécan pendant au moins une semaine ! »

Zoé feignit un air terrifié avant de me sourire et de courir rejoindre sa classe devant laquelle les élèves attendaient en rang de pouvoir rentrer.

En repartant, je crus apercevoir Milo, l'imbuvable cousin de Lucas, tenant la main d'une petite fille brune. Mouais, enfin quand même, ça m'étonnerait qu'un crétin prétentieux dans son genre ait trouvé une nana qui accepte de lui faire un enfant. Pourquoi diable fallait-il que je repense à ce type odieux ? J'accélérai pour écarter ces pensées désagréables et me dirigeai vers le downtown. Un brin de shopping s'avérait indispensable…

* * *

><p>La journée avait filé à toute vitesse. En rentrant après avoir fait mes petites emplettes matinales, je m'étais ruée vers la cuisine et étais tombée nez à nez avec un yaourt et un reste de pizza douteux esseulés sur une des étagères de mon frigo. Comme la tâche « se laisser mourir de faim » n'apparaissait pas sur ma to-do list de la semaine, je m'étais traînée jusqu'au Walmart du coin pour me ravitailler. Sur ma lancée, j'avais décidé de ranger mon appartement… et pour faire bref, à 20h, soit quatre heures plus tard, je considérais que mon 30m² était dans un état à peu près convenable…<p>

Après avoir englouti mon assiette de lasagne et pris une douche, je contemplai mes achats. La longue robe rouge décolletée dans le dos sur laquelle j'avais craqué me paraissait bien trop osée mais je me rappelai que c'était justement ce pour quoi je l'avais choisie. Je l'enfilai donc et ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer à quel point le tissu adoptait la courbe de mes hanches et de mes seins de façon indécente. Jamais je n'aurais porté ça si le boulot que je devais effectuer ce soir ne m'y obligeait pas.

L'InterContinental était un hôtel prestigieux et la clientèle du casino qu'il abritait n'était pas du genre à jouer aux machines à sous en jean et débardeur. De plus, si je voulais approcher Gagarinovitch, il fallait que je joue la carte de la séduction… en espérant que mon physique soit à la hauteur. J'étais plutôt jolie avec mes yeux en amandes et mes longs cheveux châtains que j'avais relevés en chignon mais ma petite taille ne me donnait pas une prestance naturelle. J'avais donc tout misé sur la robe et croisais les doigts pour que cela suffise.

Après avoir soufflé un bon coup, je claquai la porte de mon appartement et hélai un taxi en bas de mon immeuble. Bien que la Triumph, assortie à ma robe, eût été du plus bel effet, il ne me semblait pas judicieux d'attirer plus que de nécessaire l'attention sur moi. Une demi-heure plus tard, le taxi me laissait donc à l'entrée du casino.

La soirée battait son plein et je dus me frayer un chemin en me faufilant entre les smokings et les robes longues pour accéder aux tables de Black Jack. Gagarinovitch était, aux dires de ses dames, un homme très séduisant. J'avais pu le constater par moi-même en découvrant sa photo sur le site Internet du casino. D'âge mûr, arborant une carrure assez impressionnante, il avait des yeux verts qui faisaient, paraît-il, tomber toutes les jeunes femmes, respectables ou non, dans ses bras. Il s'était constitué un véritable fan club et la rubrique « Témoignages » du site web regorgeait de commentaires élogieux à son égard, émanant probablement de ses nombreuses conquêtes. M'étant plongée dans une lecture attentive, j'avais appris que le directeur se joignait aux clients à la table de Black Jack le lundi soir. Il s'agissait sans doute d'une démarche marketing pour inciter la crème bostonienne à venir finir de dilapider ses rentes après avoir passé un week-end dans les Hamptons ou ailleurs. Et au vu de la salle comble, l'opération était réussie.

Je balayai du regard les tables de Black Jack et me dirigeai vers celle qui présentait le plus grand attroupement. Gagarinovitch était bien là, tout sourire, assis entre deux joueurs absorbés par leurs cartes. Une très belle jeune femme dont la chevelure blonde et bouclée tombait en cascade sur ses épaules, jouait déjà de ses charmes auprès de ma cible. Ca n'allait pas être simple de me rapprocher. J'aurais dû arriver plus tôt… Au bout de quelques minutes, je réussis tant bien que mal à trouver une place aux côtés de la blonde sulfureuse qui touchait avec sensualité le torse du russe. J'observais son petit manège en me demandant comment je pourrais m'immiscer entre eux.

La partie venait de se terminer et les spectateurs se dispersaient quand elle se pencha pour murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de Gagarinovitch. En la voyant s'éloigner vers les ascenseurs qui menaient à l'hôtel après avoir fait un rapide clin d'œil au russe, je sentis que ma chance venait de me passer sous le nez. La jeune femme avait maintenant disparu derrière les portes métalliques et le russe ne tarderait pas à la suivre…

A ma plus grande surprise, celui-ci n'en fit rien cependant. Son sourire avait soudainement disparu et une expression lugubre habitait son visage. D'un signe de la main, il enjoignit à un de ses « gorilles » de se rapprocher et lui parla à demi-voix en désignant du menton l'ascenseur.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait. J'explorai la salle du regard en quête d'une raison à ce soudain changement d'humeur mais fus encore plus perturbée lorsque j'aperçus Milo, quelques mètres plus loin, qui observait avec attention Gagarinovitch tout en parlant dans son oreillette. Mais qu'est-ce que cet emmerdeur faisait là ? Faisait-il lui aussi parti de la garde rapprochée du russe ? Depuis quand ne rencontrai-je que des personnes appartenant à la mafia ?

Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de me poser ce genre de questions existentielles. Il fallait que je saisisse ma chance avant que Gagarinovitch ne quitte la salle. Je m'avançai vers lui sans regarder devant moi et en faisant mine de fouiller dans mon sac. Je le percutai de plein fouet et en profitai pour glisser discrètement un mouchard dans la poche droite de son costume. Je me répandis en excuses mais il ne m'accorda qu'un regard méprisant et un mot de russe que je devinais être une insulte avant de reporter son attention sur sa conversation.

Je me dépêchai de m'éloigner en réalisant avec un peu d'amertume que jamais je n'aurais pu séduire ce pourri. En quittant le casino, je me retournai pour voir si Milo était encore dans les parages mais il avait disparu. Certes cet homme était insupportable mais jamais je ne me serais doutée qu'il avait des liens avec la mafia russe !

Décidant qu'il ne valait mieux pas m'attarder, je remontai l'avenue en quête d'une station de taxi. Le trottoir était désert et je pressai inconsciemment le pas.

Soudain, quelqu'un me poussa dans une allée perpendiculaire en mettant une main sur ma bouche. Milo… Et merde ! Si mon mouchard avait été découvert, j'étais vraiment dans un sacré pétrin ! Je me dégageai étonnamment facilement de sa prise.

« Ecoutez, je me suis déjà excusée mille fois. Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir percuté Mr Gagarinovitch. Je… Ca ne se reproduira plus, tentai-je le tout pour le tout.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez là ?

Et merde, merde, merde, mer…

-Cet homme est dangereux.

Hein, quoi ? Mais je croyais que…

-Il fait parti de la mafia russe… et quelque chose me dit que, vu l'emmerdeuse que vous semblez être, votre présence ce soir n'est pas une pure coïncidence…

Et ça y est, c'était reparti. Impossible que ce type ne soit pas désagréable pendant plus de cinq secondes.

-Je sais très bien qui est Gagarinovitch. J'enquête sur une disparition dans laquelle il pourrait être impliqué et…

-Pardon, vous « enquêtez » ?, me coupa-t-il d'une voix pleine de sarcasme.

-Détective privé Victoria Johnson, me présentai-je en sortant ma carte de mon portefeuille. Et, à qui ai-je l'honneur d'avoir à faire ? demandai-je légèrement énervée d'être la seule à avoir eu à me justifier jusqu'ici.

Il sortit sa propre carte et me répondis d'une voix neutre :

-Agent spécial Milo Carter, FBI. »

* * *

><p><strong>Alors?<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour amis lecteurs! **

**Désolée pour le retard. Ma période d'exams est presque terminée... **

**En tout cas, merci encore et toujours à Ondatra zibethicus pour son soutien ) Il m'en faut en ce moment parce que j'ai un peu de mal à trouver l'inspiration donc, vraiment merci :)**

**Voici le septième chapitre de Russian Roulette. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>« Je… vous… vous êtes du FBI ? C'est une blague ?<p>

Je n'en revenais pas.

-Non. Gagarinovitch est une de nos cibles privilégiées pour acquérir des informations sur la nouvelle mafia russe de Boston. La jeune femme blonde que vous avez aperçue à ses côtés ce soir était sous couverture. Elle devait séduire Gagarinovitch pour lui extirper des informations sur le trafic de drogue florissant qu'il gère. Elle a eu de la chance que vous interveniez. Gagarinovitch se méfiait d'elle apparemment et je n'ai eu le temps de la prévenir que parce que vous avez détourné son attention, aussi court que cela ait été.

-Vous voyez, je peux être utile !

-Mouais, enfin si Candice avait bien fait son job, vous auriez probablement été complètement superflue… On n'a pas besoin d'un petit détective privé de misère dans nos pattes.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Ca vous arrive d'être aimable ? Je vous emmerde vous et vos airs supérieurs ! J'avais mis ça sur le compte de l'alcool à la soirée de charité, mais vous avez vraiment la sale habitude de prendre les gens de haut ! Et bien figurez-vous que ce « petit détective privé de misère » comme vous dites, a réussi à placer un mouchard dans le costume de Gagarinovitch ! Si tout va bien, trois heures de conversation enregistrées et peut-être des infos importantes sur l'enlèvement d'une jeune femme ou le trafic de drogue qui vous intéresse tant ! »

Il y eût quelques secondes de silence qui me parurent interminables. Il me dévisageait sans que je puisse dire quel était son état d'esprit et, comme à la soirée de charité, je soutenais son regard. Finalement, il se décida à parler :

« Très bien, vous venez avec moi. »

Ce n'était pas une question.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, il me traîna par le bras jusqu'à une Ford Mondeo aux vitres teintées, m'enjoignit fermement de prendre place sur le siège passager et s'installa au volant.

« Et puis-je savoir où l'on va ?

-Au quartier général » fût la seule réponse que j'obtins. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de faire la conversation et, apparemment, lui non plus. Tant mieux. Je regardais donc les lumières de la ville défiler par la fenêtre tout en me demandant comment j'en étais arrivée là, un lundi soir, dans la voiture d'un agent du FBI à traquer la mafia russe. Et ça ne fit qu'empirer lorsqu'il me demanda de chercher une étoffe noire dans la boîte à gant et de m'en servir pour me bander les yeux. Je me serais crue dans un mauvais polar. Finalement, un quart d'heure plus tard, il gara la voiture, m'aida à descendre et à me diriger vers ce que je présumais être l'enceinte d'un bâtiment. Une fois à l'intérieur, nous prîmes l'ascenseur et lorsqu'il défit le bandana, je découvris un couloir sobre garni au sol d'une moquette parsemée de tâches de café. D'un pas rapide, sûr de lui (comme toujours), il m'entraîna vers le bout du couloir qui débouchait sur un open-space où une dizaine de personnes à la mine fatiguée planchaient sur leur écran d'ordinateur. Ca ne ressemblait définitivement pas à ce qu'on nous montrait dans les séries télévisées !

« Bonsoir tout le monde ! lança Milo en entrant dans la pièce. Toutes les têtes se relevèrent vers lui en un instant. J'imagine que vous êtes tous au courant du fiasco de ce soir. On s'est foiré, on a été mauvais, point barre. Ca ne sert à rien de ruminer ça. Demain est un autre jour, un jour où on aura besoin de vous au meilleur niveau pour coincer ces salauds ! Rentrez chez vous, reposez-vous et on se retrouve à huit heures pétantes. »

J'étais restée en retrait et personne n'avait semblé remarquer ma présence. Il y eût des soupirs, des bruissements de papiers qu'on rassemblait sur des bureaux et, finalement, les gens se levèrent et passèrent devant moi en me jetant un petit regard légèrement intrigué avant de sortir. La fatigue devait les empêcher de se poser davantage de questions. Comme s'il avait suivi le cours de mes pensées, Milo me dit :

« Ils n'ont pas dormi depuis 48h pour préparer l'opération de ce soir. »

La salle se vidait et il ne restait plus qu'un homme à l'allure dépenaillée avec sa chemise entrouverte et sa cravate desserrée. Milo l'arrêta d'un geste avant qu'il ne quitte l'open-space.

« Pas toi Ryan ».

Le dit Ryan leva un œil vif vers son interlocuteur avant de me lancer, comme les autres, un regard furtif.

« Ca a à voir avec la beauté écarlate qui est derrière toi depuis toute à l'heure ? » demanda-t-il amusé.

Je me surpris à rougir. J'avais encore mon indécente robe de soirée rouge sur le dos et ce n'était sûrement pas le lieu le plus approprié pour la porter.

Sans répondre à la question qui lui avait été posée, Milo recouvris mes épaules de sa veste de costume. Pour une raison inconnue, je fus parcourue d'un léger frisson malgré la chaleur qui régnait dans la pièce.

« Victoria, je vous présente l'agent spécial Ryan Gray, l'un de nos meilleurs agents au sein de cette cellule de lutte contre le trafic de drogue.

-Le meilleur tu veux dire, rectifia Gray en souriant.

-On monte, Milo décréta-t-il en ignorant sa dernière remarque, ce qui devait être une habitude chez lui.

-Oulah ! C'est du sérieux si on va voir le big boss dis-donc ! Enfin, tu pourrais finir les présentations quand même ! Qui est donc cette charmante demoiselle ? Franchement, jouer les jolis cœurs en plein boulot, c'est du propre! Ryan blagua-t-il.

-La ferme Ryan et suivez-moi tous les deux !

Ryan se retourna vers moi alors que nous emboîtions le pas à Milo et, toujours sur le ton de la plaisanterie, me confia à demi-voix :

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, il a des manières de rustre parfois mais il ne faut pas lui en vouloir. Au fond, c'est un grand sentimental.

Je jugeai préférable de ne pas relever et me contentai de gravir les marches qui nous menaient vers une vaste mezzanine tout en prenant garde à ne pas trébucher en me prenant les pieds dans ma robe.

Arrivée en haut, je découvris un grand bureau entouré de baies vitrées. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année se tenait debout, les mains dans le dos et observait la vue imprenable de Boston qui lui faisait face.

« Agent Carter, Agent Gray, que me vaut le plaisir ? Je vous offrirais bien un verre de whiskey mais après le désastre de ce soir, je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit de circonstance.

-Une petite vodka peut-être, histoire de rester dans le thème russe ?

-Agent Gray, je vous prierai de garder vos sarcasmes pour vous.

Enfin, l'homme que je présumais être leur chef sembla se rendre compte de ma présence.

-Qui est cette jeune femme ?

-Détective privé Victoria Johnson, Milo me devança-t-il. Elle était au casino ce soir et affirme être parvenue à placer un mouchard dans la veste de Gagarinovitch dans le cadre d'une enquête sur la disparition d'une jeune fille.

-Bien. Tout n'est peut-être pas encore perdu pour ce soir. Vous avez le récepteur sur vous ? me demanda-t-il.

Je le lui tendis sans un mot et il le brancha sur son ordinateur. Seul le bruit de ses doigts pianotant sur le clavier venait perturber le silence pesant qui régnait dans la pièce. Enfin, je me risquai à donner de plus amples informations :

- Il y a peu de chances que Gagarinovitch ait mis la main sur l'émetteur il est minuscule et se désagrège au bout de trois heures d'enregistrement, indiquai-je d'une intonation que je voulais professionnelle.

J'étais particulièrement fière de ma dernière acquisition, lancée sur le marché il y a à peine deux mois.

-Oui, nous utilisons ce dispositif depuis un peu plus d'un an. On n'arrête pas le progrès. Dommage cependant que ce genre de technologies ne tombe pas que dans les mains des « gentils », ajouta-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour moi.

Evidemment, leurs services étaient en avance sur tout. Pas sûr cependant qu'on puisse qualifier le FBI de « gentil » au vu de son histoire mais je m'abstins de tout commentaire.

-Messieurs, mademoiselle, prenez une chaise et armez-vous de caféine. La nuit va être longue.

Les deux premières heures d'écoute ne donnèrent pas grand-chose. Gagarinovitch était resté au casino après notre départ et n'avait finalement pas semblé se formaliser de la disparition de « Kimberley » (aka l'agent spécial Candice Baltimore). Nous dûmes donc endurer les interminables conversations mondaines du russe sans broncher. Je menais une lutte perdue d'avance contre le sommeil tout en me disant que mon intervention n'avait finalement servie à rien lorsque des mots de russe dissipèrent la brume qui s'était emparée de mon esprit. Une tension soudaine prit possession des lieux. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui se disait mais au vu de la concentration extrême dont semblait faire preuve Ryan, je déduisis que, lui, devait comprendre… et j'imaginais qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la recette du pudding à l'orange. Tout d'un coup, le silence se fit. L'émetteur avait-il été trouvé et détruit ? Non, ce n'était pas possible, on aurait entendu un bruit perçant si cela avait été le cas. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendis un « Bonsoir Jeremy » et un claquement de porte. Une clé qu'on tourne dans une serrure, des marches montées à la volée, des bruits de vêtements que l'on défait, un léger grognement féminin, quelques mots de russe au loin et puis plus rien.

L'homme que je présumais être le patron de la cellule arrêta l'enregistrement.

« Alors Gray ?

-Comme vous avez tous pu le remarquer, rien d'intéressant jusqu'à ce que notre homme monte en voiture pour rentrer chez lui. L'appel téléphonique en russe est, par contre, bien plus digne d'intérêt. L'interlocuteur de Gagarinovitch était Icharnov. Il lui a parlé d'une livraison importante pour…

-Attendez. Qui est cet Icharnov ? l'interrompis-je, énervée de ne pas comprendre ce que les deux autres hommes semblaient déjà savoir.

-Icharnov est l'homme que nous soupçonnons être le second de l'organisation, l'homme le plus proche de Sacha Bardish, Ryan m'expliqua-t-il.

-Bardish étant le parrain ?demandai-je.

-Le terme exact pour la mafia russe est « vor » mais il s'agit bien de la même chose : le plus haut chef de l'organisation.

Puis, se tournant vers ses collègues, il continua :

-Icharnov lui annonçait l'arrivée d'une cargaison de cocaïne importante pour dans trois semaines environ. Bardish lui-même sera présent pour la réceptionner. C'est énorme. Si on arrive à leur mettre la main dessus en flag', ce sera le coup du siècle.

-Des détails relatifs au lieu ou à la date ?s'enquit le patron.

-Malheureusement pas. Par contre, il a mentionné une certaine Elena et a demandé à Gagarinovitch de gérer la situation.

-Oh mon dieu ! C'est la femme que je recherche !

-Qui est-ce ?interrogea Milo.

-Je ne peux pas vous le dire. Je suis tenue au secret professionnel.

-Vous êtes en face d'agents du FBI Victoria et vous détenez des informations qui pourraient être utiles à la défense de l'ordre dans votre pays. Au diable le secret professionnel !s'impatienta Milo. »

Je leur racontai donc tout : l'arrivée d'Isabella à mon bureau, sa volonté de retrouver sa sœur, mon enquête à la fac qui m'avait menée dans l'impasse, ma découverte de l'appartenance de ma cliente à la mafia italienne des Patriarca, le plan que j'avais échafaudé pour approcher Gagarinovitch.

A la fin de mon récit, le « chef » s'éclaircit la gorge et m'annonça d'une voix calme :

« Vous pouvez rester sur l'affaire. Vous nous serez peut-être utile. N'agissez pas seule et faîtes comme si de rien n'était avec Isabella.

-Quoi ?

-Une objection agent Carter ?

-Sauf votre respect monsieur, intégrer une civile à nos opérations me semble être une décision dangereuse et je ne suis pas sûr que le bénéfice que nous en tirerons vaillent…

-C'est ma décision Milo et elle est non négociable. Si Mlle Johnson cesse son enquête, cela éveillera peut-être la méfiance d'Isabella. Si elle la continue, je préfère qu'elle le fasse sous l'égide du FBI. Ca pourrait toujours nous servir. Est-ce clair ?

-Très clair, Monsieur.

-Bien. Voici mon numéro Mlle Johnson. En cas d'urgence ou si vous veniez à être en possession d'une information d'importance, veuillez m'appeler immédiatement. Nous vous tiendrons au courant des avancées de nos opérations en temps voulu. Sur ce, il est plus de 4h et je vous souhaite donc à tous bonne nuit, dit-il en quittant son bureau. »

Je regardai la carte qu'il m'avait tendue : Paul Morton, directeur cellule anti-drogue, FBI.

Je relevai les yeux vers Milo qui, visiblement énervé, détourna le regard et sortit avec empressement sur les talons de Morton.

Après ces heures de travail sérieux, Ryan avait retrouvé l'humour avec lequel il m'avait accueillie.

« Hmm, faut l'excuser, avec les nanas il est pas très russé… »

C'était une des blagues les plus nulles que j'eus jamais entendu mais je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. La tension que j'avais accumulée au fur et à mesure de la soirée n'en finissait plus de se perdre dans mes vagues de fou rire.

Finalement, Ryan me déposa chez moi puisque mon chauffeur m'avait élégamment abandonné à son partenaire. Le trajet du retour s'était fait sans bandana à mon plus grand soulagement et c'est avec empressement que je refermai la porte derrière moi après cette longue journée. Avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, je réalisai que j'avais encore la veste de Milo sur le dos. Ce type était peut-être insupportable mais je ne pus m'empêcher de resserrer autour de moi les pans du vêtement quand les effluves de son parfum me parvinrent. Egoïste de Chanel. Ca lui allait plutôt pas mal mais Arrogant lui conviendrait sans doute mieux… Je ferai peut-être la suggestion au fabricant pour sa prochaine ligne. J'étais sûre que ça ferait un tabac…

* * *

><p><strong>Alors? <strong>


End file.
